


Hair of the Dog

by derryderrydown



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Outsiders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-07
Updated: 2009-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derryderrydown/pseuds/derryderrydown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sickly-sweet hangover porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair of the Dog

There's this really annoying thing about being halfway in love with Dick. By the time both of them are drunk enough that Roy's willing to do something about it, he's completely _incapable_ of doing something about it.

Which is why it's getting increasingly familiar to wake up on a couch, _somehow_ entangled with Dick, and with a marching band playing in his skull.

Roy decides to lie still for a while longer because the nausea and heaving room take priority over the aches in his neck and hip. He risks easing one eye open to look at Dick, who's tied in even more of a knot than Roy is. Unfortunately, Dick is Dick and will therefore unknot himself without the slightest hint of a cracking joint.

Bastard.

"You alive?" Dick says and his voice is dry and rough and raspy and, despite the pain, it heads straight to Roy's cock.

"No."

Dick makes a noise and Roy can feel him settling back down.

"I hurt," Roy says after a moment.

There's a long silence. "Why do we keep doing this?" Dick finally says.

Roy makes a noise that could mean, 'Because I'm too much of a coward to jump your bones when I'm sober.' Hopefully, Dick will read it as, 'Because we're two manly men who drink to excess because it's a manly thing to do.' Or maybe just as, 'Dunno, too hungover to care.'

"I mean, we could just _admit_ it," Dick continues.

It takes a moment for Roy to work up the courage to lift his head and open his eyes. Dick's looking at him. And Dick looks so damn fresh and perky that Roy wants to kick him, though that'll have to wait until he's got his body totally back under his control. "Admit what?"

"That we want to fuck each other."

Roy blinks once, slowly and carefully. "Wha'?"

"Well, I know _I'm_ trying to work up courage to jump your bones. I thought you were, too."

Roy shuts his eyes and tries to think. "Am I hallucinating this?"

"Don't think so."

"Right." He frowns slightly. "You think I'm sexy."

"Yeah. Actually, I'm halfway to being in love with you." There's a long pause. "I think I might still be a bit drunk."

"S'okay. I'm a bit in love with you, too." Roy taps his fingers against his thigh but the noise is so loud that he has to stop. "I _think_ this is our cue to fuck like bunnies. But I'm really not up to it right now."

"Me neither," Dick says regretfully.

"Later, then," Roy says and he's pleased it comes out sounding so definite. "But now, we're going to my bed to sleep this off."


End file.
